Happy Ever After's Don't Exist!
by The pain of love
Summary: Starts from the begining,but Ichigo is a girl! so Renji! AizenXFemaIchigo ByackaXFemaRenji pairings.AU. No Flaming Please because i know you might not like it! Different Ichigo. XD


**Happy Ever After's Don't Exist**

**Chapter **

One: The Dream

_Cold._

_Why was she so cold? Oh, that's right. She was stabbed in the abdomen by someone._

_She opened her eyes. She watched that evil, evil man come over to her and place something in her hand. He then lifted her upper body an off, off the ground to kiss her sweetly, unwontedly, on the lips. He whispered something, but she didn't hear what was said. The darkness was creeping up on her._

_He laid her back down and then drove… _

***

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO!!!" Yelled a man in his mid- thirties (yet was able to fly kick his teenage Daughter at the same time, we will never know).

A teenage girl, Ichigo, moved quickly and gracefully, just to shove her fathers head backward into the hard wood floor of her bedroom.

"I have nothing left to teach you my beautiful Daughter!!" Ichigo's father said, slightly muffled. The meaning was the same, though; you have to be on guard even more now.

"Heh, whatever idiot…just get out so I can get dress for school." Ichigo said, while dragging her father to the bedroom door by his hair, and throw him out.

Isshin Kurosaki was the most craziest person Ichigo knew. He thought fly kicking his oldest Daughter awake was a good way to wake her up from a deep sleep.

After dealing with Isshin, Ichigo got dressed in her school uniform, which consisted of a white dress shirt, a cream colored skirt, and a girl's red ribbon (that she'd never wear in a million years). She tried to not rip her dress shirt in frustration as she tried to button up her shirt over her large bust size (A/N: you know Orihime's bust size? She's the same size. XD)

Then left for breakfast with her messenger bag in hand, she made it to the bottom of the stairs before Yuzu, her little sister (age: 11), caught her.

"Onee-chan*, daddy's crying to mommy again! And Mommy told me to tell you to tuck your shirt in and be lady like in school." Yuzu said/stated perusal.

Ichigo mock glared and walked past, ruffling her little sister's hair as she did so. Yuzu groaned in annoyance and pulled out a portable hair brush from her pocket. Ichigo walked to the dinning room where breakfast was set up in the morning. Then Ichigo was stopped again by her mom.

Masaki Kurosaki, was a kind hearted women and why she married an idiot like Isshin was a mystery to her daughter's (well at lest two of them).

"Ichigo, let me brush your hair. You've neglected it for too long, again." Ichigo was then forced into a chair at the table and made to sit still by her mother.

Ichigo winced as her mother pulled at the tangles in her waist length hair. She didn't like her hair being so long, but her mom wouldn't let her cut it. After a few minutes of tangle pulling, Ichigo's mother was done. She moved one side of Ichigo's long bangs back and clipped it there with a strawberry decorated hair clip.

"My Beautiful Daughter is so grown up looking now!!!" Yelled Isshin…

….only to get kicked in the face by the 'Beautiful' Daughter.

Karin (Yuzu's fertile twin. Age: 11) snickered at her father's attempts at complementing Ichi-nee. She didn't mind the entertainment at the table at all.

"Hey, Ichi-nee, are you still taking lessons from Aunt Yoruichi on using a Katana?" Karin asked when she remembered something. Their parents head's snapped up to look them.

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" Ichigo answered/asked.

"Nothing, just wondering about it." Karin said, ending the conversation.

Ichigo got tired of waiting to go to school and picked up some toast and her home made Bento box and headed for the door. Karin and Yuzu followed their Onee-chan's example and left (Yuzu with out the toast, Karin with ten pieces of toast to split with Someone).

As soon as the three girls left a man with short brown hair stepped away from the shadows and watched the three girls walk to school. He smiled slightly and walked towards their house and floated to the second floor and into Ichigo's room. He left a small box on her all ready made bed and left once again. The room was undisturbed until Masaki cam to get Ichigo's dirty clothes.

***

Ichigo walked to her high school and into her class room, which was the loudest class in the whole school. She elegantly side stepped Keigo who tried to tackle her and was hit by Mizuiro as he cam in. After saying 'Hi' to some of her friends, she slouched into her assigned seat behind Mizuiro and pulled out her sketch book and started to draw random things inside it. By the time the whole page was full it was lunch time and she went to the roof and ate her bento box her mom or Yuzu made. She could never tell with those two, they cooked almost the same.

When she was sure no one would see her. She swallowed some 'soul candy'. Then there was a soundless Zap and she was then standing next to her body which was occupied by a artificial soul she named Kon, but the soul knew better than to do anything that would be bad for both; since Ichigo was an Illegal none-dead Shinigami, and Kon was supposed to be destroyed a while back but wasn't.

Ichigo was told stories about a place called _Soul Society_ and thought of them of just stories that were made to frighten her as a kid. But when she turned nine she found out that the stories were real when she watched she mom pop out of her body and kill a hollow in front of her.

She soon unleashed her residue after that trying to save a girl's soul. She was found by Godmother, Yoruichi. After that she was taught everything a Shinigami would know. She was a captain level with out trying really hard (I'm getting off topic here, sorry).

Ichigo was dressed in a black shihakusho; a large Zanpakuto was belted onto her back. It was the biggest Zanpakuto that her Godmother had seen, along with her Boyfriend, Urahara (a self proclaimed genius). Ichigo jumped into the sky and air-jumped all the way to the center of town.

* * *

Translation's; Onee-Chan: Honorable big sister, the Chan meaning affectionate towards that person.

Review Please. XD


End file.
